1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method which are suitable for locating metallic objects e.g., in the ground, and can also be used for identifying defects on objects. In particular, the invention can be used for identifying defects or faults on metallic objects, and here in particular, on ferromagnetic semifinished or finished products.
2. Description of Related Art
Similar apparatus and methods of this type have been known for a relatively long time; however, the problem still exists of providing higher-quality portable measuring instruments of the generic type, in particular, those based on an eddy current measurement technique, or based on an ultrasonic measurement technique or related measurement techniques.